Triplets vs Triplets!
by Fanficaddictoress
Summary: Best friends Bella, Alice and Rosalie find out that they are actually adopted and are the biological long lost daughters of Carlisle and Esme Cullen who are multi trillionares. A few years back, Carlisle's friends, the Masons died and left behind three sons, Edward, Jasper and Emmet. What happens when the girls move in? Will Sparks fly? or not.../ Better summary inside
1. Summary

Bella , Alice and Rosalie are best friends. One day, they find out that they were actually adopted and are the triplets of the multi-trillionare and 2nd richest man in the world, Carlisle Cullen and wife Esme Cullen. Six years ago Carlisle's best friend Thomas Mason and his wife were killed in a car accident leaving their triplet sons behind. Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Now after many years of searching, the Cullen triplets are finally found. What will happen when the Cullen triplet girls move into the mansion with the Mason triplet boys ? Will sparks fly ? Or not .

Pranks, Jokes, Laughs and a lot more !

Cannon Pairings : RxE, ExB, AxJ, CxE

HAVE FUN READING ! I hope you review ! First Fanfic !


	2. Chapter 1 PIZZA! and men in black?

"BELLA! EARTH TO BELLY! Stop sleeping! Wake up! We are here! Belly!" I opened my eyes to find Rose and Alice waving their hands frantically in front of my face.

"Thanks guys! I'm honored that you guys decided to nickname me as another word for an abdomen! " I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I groaned and lay back on the car seat.

"Come on! Lets go!" Rose whined as she pulled at my arm.

"No! I'm tired!" I said waving my hand weakly back at her. Alice sighed and said.

"Don't make me tickle you!" She cooed as she jabbed her little fingers at my side.

"Evil little pixie!" I muttered as I surrendered got out of the car. They giggled, satisfied that they had finally got me to move and dragged me into their favorite place, the mall, or as I like to call it, the cursed place!

Four hours later, we were still at the cursed place. "Ooooohh!" Alice and Rosalie squealed again excitedly, as they tugged me towards another one of their 'fantastic' stores. We were already carrying close to a million bags already and my arms were absolutely killing me! Once we were in, they kept randomly thrusting outfits towards my direction, always landing either on my shoulder, my face or on the floor. I sighed as i removed a pair of jeans from my head. I tried on every single outfit they gave me but I settled on a pair of simple black ballet flats, maroon skinny jeans and a white shirt. Alice chose brown Spartan sandals, dark jean shorts and a purple tank top which fitted her petite figure perfectly. She looked gorgeous as usual with her flawless skin, electric blue eyes and spiky dark-brown hair. Rose picked out a red chiffon top, dark jeans and 5 inch killer red heels. She also looked absolutely amazing. The red top matched perfectly with her long silky blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Ever since I'd known them, which is way back when we were all babies, Rose and Alice looked awesome in everything they wore, they even looked good in the black bin liners we all wore for Halloween when we were 4. Next to them I was just boring Bella, the one with the longer and straighter version of Alice's dark-brown hair and the boring brown eyes .

"You guys are sleeping over tonight right?" Alice asked as we made our way back to her canary yellow Porsche. We nodded as we pulled into the garage of her house.

Upon entering, we found Mr and Mrs Brandon in the living room on their sofa watching television. "Hey Momma and Daddy B!" All three of us greeted them with the our nicknames for them. They were basically Rosalie's and my second parents. My parents, Rose's parents and Alice's parents also grew up together because their parents were best friends, practically making them family. They grinned and waved at us as we walked upstairs to Alice's huge room. Once I entered, I immediately dropped my bags and jumped onto Alice's bed.

"Nice way to make an entrance!" Rose teased. I stuck my tongue at her. Then, my stomach started growling.

Alice laughed and said.

"Growlier is calling! Lets get pizza!"

One of the many things I loved about my best friends, was that they always knew what I liked! Fifteen minutes later, we heard the doorbell ring.

"PIZZA!" We all jumped up and yelled as we made a run for the door. Before Rose opened the door, she smiled and winked at us.

"What is she up to now?" I whispered to Alice but she just shugged and smiled.

"Hi!" Rose said batting her eyelashes seductively towards the pizza delivery guy. He looked much older than us, but he still looked pretty interested in Rosalie. I mean, what guy wasn't?

"H-hey! H-h-heres your pizza! T-that's 5 dollars p-please." He stammered, falling into Rose's trap (poor boy) as he passed the pizza box to Rose.

"But I only have 2 dollars! A bit cheaper for me?" Rose said as she gave him a sad puppy pout and slid her fingers up his arm. He shivered a bit.

"A-alright!" He stammered as she put the money in his trousers pocket.

"See you next time!" She whispered in his ear. His expression was priceless! By now Ali and I had to cover our mouths to stifle our giggles. Then, she slammed the door in his face and we all fell on the ground and doubled up laughing like maniacs. Just as we were about to walk back up the stairs, the doorbell rang again.

"Ugghh what does he want now?" Rose groaned and she opened the door. To our immense surprise, it wasn't the pizza guy this time. It was two scary looking guys dressed in black tuxes, with sun glasses and headphones, with my parent and Rose's parents trailing behind them and sobbing uncontrollably.

**_DUN DUN DUN! Who are those men? What is wrong with their parents! Review and find out :*_**


	3. Chapter 2 Carlisle Cullen is not my Dad

"MOM, DAD!" Alice yelled and her parents came running to the door. I held on to Rose's and Alice's hand tightly.

"What's going on? I asked them worriedly. They shrugged nervously and their grip on my hands became tighter.

"Charlie? Rene? Deborah? Tim? What's going on here?" Alice's parents, Cindy and John asked.

"You might want to take a seat first." One of the men in the tuxedos answered. We all trooped into the Brandons' living room and sat down.

"Sir and Madam, it appears that you have all three of Mr Carlisle Cullen's most precious jewels in your house at this very moment." One of the scary looking guys said after we were all settled. We gasped.

"Mr Carlisle Cullen as in the multi–trillionare? The second richest man in the whole world!" John asked, clearly surprised. The men in tuxedos nodded.

"B-but we never stole anything?" John stuttered.

"The three jewels are Isabella Marie Cullen, Alice Renesmee Cullen and Rosalie Carlie Cullen." One of them said. We were all too stunned to speak and after about a minute, I was the first one to break the silence.

"What does he mean by that Dad? Mom?" I asked Charlie and Renee.

"Well, Bells we aren't really your biological parents, and you three are triplets." Charlie started sadly, we looked at each other in surprise.

"But we look nothing like each other?" Alice blurted out. Renee smiled halfheartedly and said:

"You three weren't identical triplets." Then, John continued with the story.

"Eighteen years ago when you three were born, all six of us went to the orphanage to look for a baby to love and take care of, and we found you three. You guys were the cutest little babies we had ever seen! So we decided to adopt you guys. A little angel for each couple."

"But until today, we had no idea that you were actually Carlisle Cullen's long lost daughters who were stolen by his arch enemy and sent to the orphanage eighteen years ago." Deborah said sadly.

"Yep and we are taking Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie back to Mr Cullen to reunite with their biological parents!" One of the guys said.

"Where is the p-proof?" Rosalie whispered. Her makeup had all run down and she was sobbing. We hugged her but turned back to the guy questioningly.

"Here it is!" The man said as he produced six pictures from his briefcase. Two pictures of us each. One from when we were just born and another from recently. Everyone looked at the pictures .

"As you can see, Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie all have a starshaped birthmark at the back of their thighs." The man started.

It was true. Alice, Rose and I used to be so proud that we all had matching birthmarks when we were young. The three babies in the pictures had identical ones. We gasped and the man continued.

"In these pictures, you can see that Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie all have this birthmark as well." He said as he gestured to the  
other three pictures. It was all three of us in swimming suits from a beach party last month, taken secretly by somebody.

" Hey that's intruding our privacy!" Alice yelled indignantly. The guy just chuckled.

"Now, Ms Bella, Ms Alice and Ms Rosalie, you have an hour to pack and we will pick you up from your homes in a limousine to the private jet. "

"BUT I DON"T WANT TO GO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SUDDENLY BUSTING INTO MY LIFE TELLING ME THAT MY PARENTS ARE NOT MY PARENTS AND SOME STRANGER I DON'T KNOW IS MY BIOLOGICAL DAD! I 'LL TELL YOU THIS! CINDY BRANDON AND JOHN RANDY BRANDON ARE MY PARENTS NOT MR CARLISLE CULLEN!" Alice suddenly yelled furiously.

"YEAH!" Rose and I agreed.

"Kids, we will always love you and treat you as our own daughters but you have to go with them...you can come back anytime you want. We promise." Deborah sobbed as she hugged us as well all cried. After a while we all went back home to pack up our stuff. Renee and I were all crying as we went home as they helped me pack. When the limo came, Alice and Rose were already inside. I gave one last hug and kiss to my beloved parents and walked unwillingly to the limo.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Joe and his name is Bob. Would you like to know more about your parents?" One of the men in the tuxedos asked. We nodded, tears still streaming down our faces.

"Well, Mr Cullen adopted his best friend, Thomas Mason's three sons with your mother Esme Cullen, when Mr Mason and his wife died 10 years ago. The three boys are Sir Edward Anthony Mason, Sir Jasper Whitlock Mason and Sir Emmet Mcarty Mason. They are all nineteen and you will going to school at the Royal academy with them."


	4. Chapter 3 Cough Alice Cough Awkward

"Do you think you might have a picture?" I asked shyly. Bob smiled and took out a picture with three guys on it.

"This is Jasper." He gestured to a guy who was tall-ish, had short curly blond hair and amazing violet- green eyes. He was handsome but he really wasn't my type…he was more of Alice's type. I glanced at Rose. The look on her face told me that she was thinking the exact same thing. We turned to Alice. She was already staring at the sky (well more like the limo ceiling) dreamily, Rose chuckled.

"She's probably fantasizing about bringing him on his first shopping spree with her." I laughed .Alice quickly snapped out of her trance and glared at us, but I could see a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"This is Emmet." Joe said pointing to a huge burly guy, who looked like a huge grizzly bear. He had short curly brown hair and striking violet-green eyes. He had muscles like Popeye! He too was very good looking like his brother. He looked a tad bit intimidating, but yet there was something about him, that made him seem brotherly, but he was definitely not boyfriend material. As for Rosalie, she was staring at the picture intently, doing something I had never seen her do before. The usually confident and anti-shy Rosalie Carlie Hale I knew, was now blushing and grinning like a idiot!

"Rosie? Are you okay?" Alice asked as she shook Rose's shoulder. She was also worried because like me, she had never seen that side of Rosalie before.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied, turning a deeper shade of crimson red.

"But you are blushing!" I said.

"Yeah isn't that Bell's job?" Alice chimed in. I put my hands on my hips and mock glared at her.

"Its true though!" She snickered.

"Yeah maybe." I said blushing as well.

"You see! She has proven my point already!" Everybody in the limo started chuckling.

"Lastly, this is Edward." Bob pointed to the last guy on the picture." I stared and stared and stared. He was gorgeous! I mean the others were too but as for Edward ..Wow! He had piercing deep green eyes, tousled bronze hair and a completely flawless face. Then, I heard laughing. I looked up to find everybody staring at me. Did I just say that out loud? Oh crap!

"So you have a crush on Edward who is...well…Wow?" Rose teased me. I blushed.

"Yeah! With the tousled bronze hair, flawless face and those piercing green eyes." Alice said as she stared into space dreamily imitating me.

"Shuddup!" I said as I blushed even harder and slapped them both, the car jolted to a stop. The chauffeur opened the door for us and we stepped out just to find a grand looking private jet before us.

"WOW!" Rose, Alice and I said all the same time.

"Is that really for us?" Alice squealed excitedly. Joe nodded.

"Oh !" Alice screamed and wrapped her tiny frame around Joe's huge body, hugging him as tight as she could, still squealing. It was quite funny to see such a small girl stand at 5'2' hugging such a large bodyguard standing at 7'2'! Then Joe cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. So I coughed loudly.

"'Cough'Alice'Cough'Awkward'Cough'." I said as Rose started giggling. Alice finally let go of Joe who shot me a grateful smile and led us to the jet. For most of the jet ride we just slept. Around 3 hours later, we arrived and when I got off the jet I saw the biggest house I had ever seen in my life! It was the enormous! Alice and Rose were both admiring the house in awe as well. It was as big as a castle! A red carpet was rolled out in the front and numerous gardeners, chauffeurs etc. were lined along the carpet on both sides awaiting a presence.


	5. Chapter 4 I SAW EDWARD CULLEN!

**(THIS CHAPTER IS DEDCATED TO CYNTHIA! TO THANK HER FOR SUPPORT ! PLEASE REVIEW! ****HAVE FUN READING ! )**

**Rosalie POV**

"You guys ready?" I asked Bella and Alice. They nodded, we linked arms and walked towards the large building. The inside was even prettier than the outside. An elegant crystal chandelier was shining down at us and the floor was made of white marble. There was a large portrait on one side of the room covering most of the wall. A young looking couple was drawn in the portrait The couple looked very young. The man had blond hair like me, a kind face and electric blue eyes that were similar to Alice and mine. He was awfully handsome. The woman had brown hair and a heart shaped face like Alice and I. She also had the same brown eyes as Bella. She was gorgeous.

**Edward POV**

We were on our way back to the mansion to meet the new "Real" Isabella Marie Cullen, Alice Renesmee Cullen and Rosalie Carlie Cullen. I highly doubted they were real. I bet they were imposters. The last Isabella, Alice and Rosalies were fake, and the ones before that, and the ones before that, and the ones before these three were real because they had the birthmarks. I seriously doubted it. The birthmarks were probably drawn by some professional makeup artist.

" So , Em you think these three are real at last ? "Jasper asked with a chuckle.

" Dunno, but I–'chomp'-bet they–'chomp'-will fall for me–'chomp chomp'–once they see me!" Emmet said between his big mouthfuls of his Subway sandwich that he specially sent Charles, his chauffeur to get for him while wiggling his eyebrows .I smirked as the car halted to a stop in front of the mansion.

"Thanks Harry!" I said to the chauffeur, and with that, I headed to, Em, Jasp and my room. I sighed. I hoped that this time the girls would be real, and they wouldn't disappoint poor Carlisle and Esme again. Just as I was thinking this, I accidentally bumped into a girl and knocked her to the ground .

"Oh sorry!" I said as I pulled her up from the ground.

Our hands touched and I felt a weird shock that ran up my arm. I froze for a second as the tingling sensation spread through my body and she turned her head to see who I was. She was stunning and well formed. She had the most lovely big brown eyes and glossy brown hair, but to my disappointment, when she saw who I was, she blushed a pretty rosy color, gasped, and scurried away without even telling me her name. Today was officially one of the worst days in my life. I just met the most breathtaking girl I had ever met and I just let her slip through my fingers. Just great!

**Bella POV**

"Ms Rosalie, Ms Alice and Ms Bella, Mr Cullen and Mrs Cullen are waiting for you in the living room." Joe said.

"This isn't the living room?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yes but Mr Cullen and Mrs Cullen have their private one." Joe answered.

"How many rooms do you have here?" Rosalie asked.

"69!" Bob answered. I don't know if it was my nerves, but suddenly, I needed to go to the washroom.

"Umm, Bob, where is the washroom?" I asked him. He gave me the directions and I made my way there. I was just looking around and admiring how grand the place was when suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Oh Sorry!" A velvety and musical voice exclaimed. The person pulled me up and to my surprise, IT WAS EDWARD CULLEN !


	6. Chapter 5 STOP!

**Bella POV**

I gasped and ran away to the washroom. I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror, I was very red! Partly from blushing so much and partly because I had just ran. I couldn't believe I just saw Edward Cullen! He looked even better in real life. When he touched my hand, I felt this shock running through my arm. It was almost like electricity. Weird. After calming myself down, I did what I needed to do and walked back to Al and Rose, still blushing.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked as I joined them as we walked to Carlisle's room.

"Guess who I saw?" I said, still very red.

"THE YETI!" Alice shrieked.

"Ali! Why would there be a yeti here?" She shrugged.

"That was random." Rose said. Alice just giggled.

"Anyways, I just bumped into Edward Cullen." I said, trying not to laugh at their expressions.

"WHAT?" They yelled .

"What was he wearing? Is he as good looking as in the picture? Was he with Emmet? Was he with Jasper?" Alice and Rose bombarded me with, Joe saved me when he announced our arrival.

We found ourselves standing in front of two double doors. When Bob opened them, we saw the same people from the portrait sitting on the couch. When we entered, their heads whipped around and the woman cried.

"Oh My Darlings! I have waited so long for this moment." She rushed to us and enveloped us into a motherly hug.

"Hi Mrs Cullen." we chorused.

"No Mrs Cullen and Mr Cullen. We are your Dad and Mom!" She said facing us and smiling.

"Mom and Dad" We chorused obediently.

"Oh, we haven't seen you girls since that Randolfus Mangerum stole you away from us eighteen years ago!" Carlisle said angrily as he hugged us.

"But now you are with us, and how gorgeous are you three? " Esme smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Well my darlings, you must be tired." Carlisle said.

"Come on we'll show you your rooms. I designed it myself. Well I designed this house too! " Esme said excitedly motioning us for us to follow her. We laughed and stepped into the elevator that was heading to the fourth floor.

"Your room is across from the boys room. After this, I'll have the boys take you around on a tour!" Esme continued. We followed her into a long corridor and into another room. It was stunning! There was a mini living room, equipped with a small snack bar, a plasma screen, a wii, a dvd player and all sorts of electronic devices. There was also a couch. Then, she led us to the bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi! Here are your rooms, She gestured to three cream coloured doors next to each other. On each door, our names were carved on it.

"Well, I'll leave you to it! The boys will be here in two hours." They gave us more hugs, kissed our cheeks and left. Alice and I quickly made a run for our bedroom doors, and just as we were about to step in….

"STOP!" Rosalie yelled. We turned around to see her with her phone in her hands.

"Shouldn't we call our other parents first?" She asked. We nodded guiltily, and we waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" Deborah's voice answered.

"Hi!" We chorused.

"Oh Hi girls! Wait hold on a sec." We heard rustling and then, five more voices chimed in.

"Hi girls!"

"Oh hi!" We yelled.

"How are you girls doing? " John asked and we started babbling about how big the place was and how our trip was.

"Well you'll never believe what Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen gave us!" Cindy cried excitedly. I cocked my head in confusion and Ali and Rose did the same.

"What?" I asked.

"They gave each couple a luxurious penthouse in California to thank us for taking care of you girls!"

"AHHHHHHHHH" We screamed, happy for our parents.

"Well bye girls! We'll call you soon!" The six adults called and the line went dead.


	7. Chapter 6 I'll be deaf by the time im 20

**Bella POV**

"COME ON! I WANNA SEE MY ROOM! CAN WE SEE MINE FIRST? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? " Alice begged, tugging at our arms like a little kid asking her mom to take her to the park and I giggled as we let her pull her towards her new room.

"I LOVE THIS ROOM!" An overly excited Alice yelled once we entered. It was really amazing, very pink yet elegant and it SCREAMED Alice.

The walls were painted a light cotton candy pink, and in the middle of the room sat a white canopy bed with lilac curtains and a cute pink duvet embroidered with little roses and matching lilac bedsheets. Two white bedside tables were on either side of the bed with large pink lamps the color of her duvet. There was a big white dresser was near her bed to put all her makeup in, a baby pink writing desk with a chair, a television, with a large plush white sofa facing it, two matching armchairs and a small glass coffee table. Alice's new room was indeed very Alice.

"Look at the walls and the floor! Isn't this bed amazing? I always wanted one of these sofas! OOOOOOOOOOO These sofas are comfy! This is the biggest dresser ever! I LOVE THIS ROOM! " Alice squealed happily running around in the room. Rose and I sat on her bed, laughing at her various 'excited' expressions. Then suddenly, as Alice flung open a pair of doors on one side of the room. A high pitched scream was heard from her.

"" We rushed to her worriedly.

"What's the matter Al?" Rose asked. Then, she lokked at whatever was inside the door and started screaming too. I looked as well and a massive walk in closet stood before me, equipped with a mini dressing room. The floor was carpeted with a hot pink furry rug. There were black drawers and cupboards everywhere. Alice ran in and yanked at one of the wardrobe doors, trying to open it bur to our suprise, no matter how hard she pulled, the door wouldn't budge. I looked around and spotted a panel thing with different buttons, labeled accessories, dresses, casual, school uniform, socks etc.

"Ohhhh! Thanks Bells!" Alice ran over and started pressing random buttons, but, all the cupboards were empty.

"Why is there no clothes?" Rosalie asked.

"Dunno but i'm sure i'll have to go SHOPPING!" Alice shrieked.I groaned.

"Geez! Ali ! If you keep this up, I think I'll be deaf by the time we're twenty!" I laughed.

"Now can we go to my room?" I asked.

"yepyepyepyep ! I'm SO HAPPY!" Alice yelled jumping up and down, as we made our way to my room. There were absolutely no words to describe it, It was my dream room.

"Wow! This is amazing!" I gasped. Rose and Alice nodded, looking around. The walls were painted an ocean blue and the carpet was a sandy colour, almost as though as we were on a beach. I had a simple white bed with a lavender colored duvet, across the toom was a writing desk painted light blue with various drawers to put my stuff in. I also had a dresser, though I highly doubted that I would use it. Like Alice , I also had the mini living room and the walk in closet, but my sofa and armchair were a sandy color. It really was a dream come true. My walk in closet had a gold carpet and blue closets. After looking around the room a few more times admiringly, we proceeded to Rose's room.

"This is so sick!" Rose clapped her hands and yelled as she surveyed the room. It complimented Rose. It was very classic but simple looking, everything being in her favorite colors, red, black and white. It had Rosalie written all over it! The walls were painted red, and on the floor was a black fluffy carpet. There was a large white bed with deep red covers. A white dresser, the television, a comfy looking velvet black sofa and she had the same walk in closet as Alice and I, but the carpet was white and the wardrobes were black.

"Come on ! Lets do a little victory dance!" I laughed along with Rose. We used to do this when we were 4. We held hands, forming a circle and skipped around the room yelling.

"WE GOT OUR AWESOME ROOMS! UHUH! UHUH!" After a while, we collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Then we heard a knock at the door.

**[The Competition is CLOSED]**

**WELL, LATER IN MY STORY, I"M GOING TO A HAVE A PRETTY GIRL BECOME THE GIRLS' PERSONAL MAID AND NEW BEST FRIEND ! ****DON"T WORRY IT WILL STILL BE FOCUSED ON THE MAIN SIX THOUGH. ****AND THAT GIRL MIGHT JUST BE IN LOVE WITH JACOB OR AN OTHER HOT HOT GUY ! ****SO IF YOU WANT TO BE THAT PRETTY GIRL, ****OR IF YOU WANT TO MAKE UP A CHARACTER TO BE THAT GIRL, ****I NEED YOU TO FILL OUT THIS LITTLE FORM THINGY JUST SEND IT BACK IN A REVIEW !**

FORM -

NAME :

AGE :

HOW SHE LOOKS :

HOBBYS :

PERSONALITIES :

DO YOU PROMISE NOT TO BE MAD AT ME IF I DON"T PICK YOU ? ( DON"T WORRY I"LL STILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR TELLING ME WHAT YOU LIKE ) :

DO YOU WANT YOU / YOUR CHARACTER TO BE IN LOVE WITH JACOB :

IF NOT, WHAT IS YOUR DREAM GUY LIKE ?

THE DREAM GUY -

NAME :

AGE :

WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE :

HOBBYS :

PERSONALITy :


	8. Chapter 7 Annika Gena and Bryanna

**AN:**

**RESULTS ARE OUT :)**

**Rosalie's maid: Annika**

**Alice's maid: Gena**

**Bella's maid: Bryanna**

**Dance teacher: Ms Rayne**

**Wardrobe Co-ordinator: Lizzy Montana**

**Please tell me if I missed anyone out!**

**If I did SORRY !**

**Here Ya go! Read on my brave knights!**

"COME IN!" we yelled in unison still giggling maniacally. Three young girls appeared in front of looked about our age. One of them was a bit taller than Alice with bright blue sapphire eyes and shoulder length bangs that were like a million different shades of brown but complimented each other color second one had brown-ish dirty blond-ish hair and big almond shaped brown eyes and the last girl sweet had long wavy brown hair that was up to her bum with light brown highlights and these odd but beautiful reddish brownish curtsied and we stared at them in surprise. Never in our lives had we ever been formally curtsied at !

"Hello Miss Rosalie, Ms Alice and Ms Isabella, we are your personal maids." The girl with the bangs started.

"I am Annkia and I will be Ms Rosalie's maid!" The girl with the long wavy brown hair said smiling shyly. Rosalie sighed happily to herself.

"I am Gena I will be Ms Alice's maid!" The girl with the shoulder length bangs said with so much enthusiasm that I thought that she would start bouncing on the spot like Alice usually did. She was so sweet and perfect for Alice.

"I must do something about those uniforms!" Alice muttered to herself. I rolled my eyes, this was exactly something Alice would say at I time like this.

"And I am Bryanna I will be Ms Bella's maid!" The girl with the sweet dimples said grinning.

"We will be helping you organize your daily schedules and every night we will meet with you and tell you your schedule for the next day." Annika said.

"So can we start now?" Bryanna asked politely. We nodded and took our seats on the couch.

"Now it is still the school holidays at the Royal academy and you will start school next Monday along with the boys. You will be starting at the beginning of the second term." Gena said.

"You will get the new iphone and everyday we will send your schedules to your phone in case you forget. We have keyed everybody's phone numbers including our own into the phones already." Then she gave us each a box. The phone was amazing . Mine was in baby blue. Alice's was in hot pink and Rose's was a shiny black one. Then, she produced a stack of photos.

"This is Lizzy Montana. She will be your personal wardrobe co-ordinator. She has numerous special connections with world famous designers like Vivienne Westwood, Jimmy Choo etc." Annika said, showing us a picture of a pretty brunette with blue eyes and cute freckles. Alice and Rose squealed excitedly and I just laughed at them because I was already used to their crazed fashionista personalities.

"This is Georgie, she will be your publicist." Alice's mouth dropped opened and Annika noticed her surprised expressions and quickly explained.

"You will need one because now that you are publicly known as Mr Cullen's daughters, everybody will be dying to know about you or get close to you so you will have to be careful and Georgie will help you keep up a good reputation." We nodded in understanding.

"That's all and we will leave you girls to rest." Glena said politely, standing up with the other girls.

"Oh before we forget! " They produced three bags and an envelope from behind the door and passed them to was one bag each . and the envelope stated all of our first opened the envelope. There was a piece of paper from Carlisle's office. It said:

_Dear my beautiful daughters,_

_These are just some things that you might need._

_Love _

_Mom and Dad._

Mom and Dad? WOW! Thant would have to get some getting used to! We ripped open our bags. There were some school books, some personal necessities. A folder with some forms and school timetables etc. Turns out other than normal classes, at this school we also had to take dance and etiquette lessons with someone called Ms Rayne. At the bottom of it all, there were two envelopes. One was labeled "school" and the other was labeled "pocket money (read first)" . I opened the one labled "pocket money (read first)" and inside, their was a platinum credit card with my name printed on it along with another note :

_Dear my beautiful Isabella,_

_Here is your monthly pocket money. Every month I will put $50000 in your account as your pocket money._

_Spend wisely!_

_Love Dad_

$50000! $50000?

"" My thoughts were interrupted for the 5th time today. Alice zoomed around the room screaming. Rose and I ran to her.

"Breathe Ali. Breath in and out, in and out!" Rose said calming Alice down.

"Phew! I'm good! We get $50000 a MONTH! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!" She cried bouncing on her feet again. Rose and I started to bounce along with her and we did our little victory dance again.

"OOoohh I wonder what the other envelope is! " Rose said picking up her " school" envelope. We all ripped ours open and inside, there was a wad of $1000 bills. At the back of the envelope it said:

_Dear Isabella ,_

_Here's some money for back to school shopping!_

_Have fun!_

_Love Mom_

I groaned at this because I knew what was coming next.

"SHOPPING!" Rose and Alice screamed AGAIN. They grabbed my hands and started dancing around the room. Then, a knock was heard again.

"Who is it?" Alice yelled.


	9. Chapter 8 MONEY STEALING

**Bella POV**

I walked to the door and pulled it opened just to find myself staring at (THE ONE, THE ONLY) Jasper, Edward and Emmet Cullen. Jasper was wearing a white t shirt with red long sleeves that were pushed up to his elbows and casual jeans. Emmet was wearing a plain black t shirt with the sleeves cut off to show off his  
muscles and a pair of khakis. Edward had changed and was wearing a dark foresty green polo and a pair of khakis as well.

"H-hi!" I stuttered. I locked eyes with Edward for a moment as realization dawned on him that I was the girl he had bumped into earlier. I blushed.

"Bellie! Who is it?" Alice yelled from the living room, running along with Rose to my skidded to a halt as they saw who it was.

"Hi!" Alice and Rose said happily. The boys raised their eyebrows in amusement, but quickly composed themselves and their expressions became very serious. Edward started to look immensely angry.

"Look Rosalie, Isabella and Alice." He paused and added.

"If those are even your real names. I know you are fake, I know your birthmarks are fake. We will pay you $10000 to leave immediately. Do not break poor Esme's heart again!" Upon hearing this, I was furious! Who the hell did they think they were! Coming to our house one day and telling us that we were adopted, then dragging us away from our families to get insulted here! I looked at Alice and Rose, they wore the exact same expressions.

"Yeah, we seen it over 5 times and we do not want to see it again. .NOW." Jasper said firmly, his lips pressed into a tight line. Alice looked really hurt and now all I saw was red. Now they are hurting my best friends? I couldn't take it anymore.

"OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR RICH PEOPLES' PROBLEM? FIRST,YOU DRAG US HERE, AWAY FROM OUR FAMILIES TELLING US WE ARE ADOPTED AND WE ARE SOME RICH DUDE'S DAUGHTERS. THEN NOW, WE GET INSULTED FOR COMING HERE? I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY! I'M LEAVING! " With that, I slammed the door in their stunned faces and grabbed my luggage, happy that I hadn't unpacked.

"READY!" Rose and Alice appeared at the door with their luguages.

"Wait you guys don't have to leave for me."

"NO whatever you do we got your back sista!" Rose said sternly. I , we left the pocket money, the phone and other contents of the bag on the mini dining table, and wrote a short thank you note.

_Dear Esme and Carlisle,_

_It's was a pleasure staying here for the past hour, but we do not think that we are who you are looking for. . .It has been a great experience, riding on a private jet and all. Thank you!_

_From_

_Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale._


	10. Chapter 9 Edward's POV

**Edward POV**

"Hey man is it time to see the girls yet? I really want to teach them a lesson!" Em yelled from his room. I checked my watch, ten minutes to go but I couldn't care less if we interrupted them.

"NO BUT LETS GO!" I yelled back to him.

"Kay!" Jasp and Em yelled back in unison. Like Emmet, I just couldn't wait to meet the three heartless coldblooded money stealing evil girls that were here. How dare they treat Esme like that!

"But do you really think that they are doing this for the money and not the real ones...they seem real enough." Jasper said quietly.

"Well they all seem real at first don't they." I snapped.

"It's time!" Emmet yelled as he ran to the door and opened it. We walked to the room opposite of ours, knocked and waited. Then we heard some footsteps and a high pitched scream.

"Who is it?" A gentle voice asked, opening the door. To my surprise, it was a beautiful brown eyed girl. Then, realization dawned on me, this beautiful person was the girl I had bumped into earlier. She looked at us nervously and stuttered.

"H-hi !" Just then, one of her friends yelled

"Bellie! Who is it?" Then, two of them ran towards her and immediately stopped when they saw us. Ha! They were scared of us. It was kind of funny but I quickly remembered why I was here then i got angry. I started talking in a cold voice. A voice I only used with the imposters or people i hated.

"Look Rosalie, Isabella and Alice." i paused and added.

"If they are even your real names. I know you are fake, I know your birthmarks are fake and you are here for will pay you $10000 to leave immediately. Do not break poor Esme's heart again!" Their cheerful expressions quickly darkened at the sound of that.

"Yeah, we've seen it over 5 times ands we do not want to see it again. So. NOW. "Jasper said firmly, his lips pressed into a tight line. The brown eyed girl's normally pale face was turning a bit red and she looked furious

"OKAY ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RICH PEOPLES' PROBLEM? FIRST,YOU DRAG US HERE AWAY FROM OUR FAMILIES TELLING US WE ARE ADOPTED AND WE ARE SOME RICH DUDE'S DAUGHTERS. THEN NOW, WE GET INSULTED FOR COMING HERE? I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY ! I'M LEAVING!" After that, she slammed the door in our were all speechless for a moment.

"Wow...that is one feisty girl." Emmet said in disbelief.

"Do you think we might have been a liiittlle hard on them?" I asked quietly as when we were back in our room. Suddenly, our private intercom sounded. **(a.n. sorry I don't know what those things are, they are like walkie talkies in the house but they are connected to their phone?) **Then we heard the stern voice of Carlisle.

"Boys please meet us in my living room, Esme and I would like to speak to you pronto!" He sounded pissed so without another word, we all headed down to their living room. When we opened the door, we were faced with a very very angry Esme and Carlisle.

"Why was I just informed that the girls left the mansion in tears?" Carlisle asked.

"Well...you see, we figured out that the girls didn't have evidence or anything and all of the other ones have been fake so far so we guessed these were too and we gave them a good talking to and they left." Emmet said.

"WHAT?" Esme yelled. We had never seen her this angry before and Esme never yelled. She must be furious.

"Boys, they are real, we have DNA tests to prove it!" He produced the 3 sheets of paper.

"ooopppss?" I said uncertainly.


	11. Chapter 10 The Mason boys

**Edward POV**

Emmett quickly grabbed the sheets of paper, and I ran up to my room and got my car keys. We had to act fast, to get the girls back.

**Bella POV**

We quickly grabbed our stuff, three of us in tears, and ran as fast as we could out of the building and hailed a taxi. A few guards stopped us along the way but we just brushed them off and continued to run away.

"What the hell is up with rich people, seriously? Just because they're loaded they think that they can boss people around, make them move in, and suddenly kick them out?" Rosalie roared indignantly in the cab.

"Calm down Rose, they're ignorant" said Alice.

Rosalie took a few deep breaths, and calmed down. The taxi ride to the airport was silent, we were still fuming. There was a massive "vroom" from the highway, and Rose being the car freak she is, stuck her head out the window to examine it.

"Volvo S60R," she muttered.

**Rosalie POV**

I stuck my head out of the window full of curiosity, trying to see who was driving the car. I saw all of the three Mason brothers and gasped. I was sure it was them, there was no way in hell that I couldn't have recognized them.

"MOTHER ****, it's the Masons!" I yelled.

"Language!" Alice yelled back at me. The drvier was chuckling to himself.

Then everyone went dead silent, and we simultaneously put on our sunglasses to cover up our faces. The taxi arrived at the airport in no time, and we ran to the counter and got our tickets. We ran to the gate as fast as we could, the Louis Vuitton carrier bags Alice got for our 16th birthdays slung onto our shoulders swinging in unison. Suddenly, a strong firm hand gripped onto mine, and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere."

An amazing velvety voice mumbled softly into my ear, and strangely, it captivated me, and made me feel vulnerable, like the first time a senior winked at me when I was a junior. It felt weird but surprisingly, I liked the feeling.

I spun around to face no other than the Edward Cullen, and he looked like incredible and I couldn't help but become hypnotized.

He shoved the papers in my face frantically, I quickly read them, I couldn't believe my in front of me, on this piece of paper, it stated that I really was one of Carlisle and Esme's daughters.

I looked around just in time to see Rose being confronted by Emmett, and Jasper trying persuading Alice that we really were their daughters.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I'm sorry for making assumptions about you. I'm sorry, I really, truly am. Will you forgive me?" He whispered softly. I stared at him blankly for a while debating with myself about whether if I should forgive him or not. Just then, the brothers exchanged mischevious looks and in a blink of an eye, they were actually kneeling down in front of us. Looking up at us with pleading puppydog eyes. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Well, they did look awfully sad...

His emerald green eyes looked darker as they bored into mine, with such remorse and sadness, and….wait….lust?

I gave up. It was impossible not to forgive them.

**EPOV**

I held her hand, and felt something special, something I had never felt before.

A spark? **Maybe. **


	12. Chapter 11 Hamburgers and Insomnia

**A.N - TO ALL OLD READER/FANS  
hey guys! i havent updated in about two years.. and previously i'd given the story to a friend to continue if you didn't see...  
I'm on my summer holidays now and i had the time to check out the story i'd passed on to her but it hasn't been updated in two years! SO i figured.. i would like to continue it again! I know it has been a while.. an i don't know if you guys are still interested but i had to come back and finish it i can't just leave it hanging! I LOVE this story and i have tonnes of fun writing it. So PLEASE review and tell me if you are still reading this story because i would very much like to know if i should take the time to finish this story... :***

**I also am in desperate need of a beta.. so if you are/know a good one please contact me!**

**Bella POV**

By the time we all arrived back at the mansion (on a limo of course) we were all exhausted. It had been a long day and my eyelids were slowly drooping. Esme noticed this and gave Alice, Rosalie and I and hug each and shooed us off to bed and dragged Carlisle by the hand back to their room, promptly ignoring the boys.

**Edward POV**

When we arrived back at the mansion, Esme completely ignored the three of us! Well I guess we sort of deserved it considering we almost chased off the three daughters she had spent almost 18 years looking for. It made sense. After the girls went back to their room and Esme dragged Carlisle back to their room but not before shooting us a dirty look, us three were left standing in the living room.  
"let's get to bed" jasper said.  
"yeah I'm shattered" Emmet added as we trudged back to our rooms.

After a long hot shower I was lying on my king sized bed trying to fall asleep but I couldn't stop thinking about the brown eyed beauty people called Bella. What was hat spark I felt when I touched her hand? I read somewhere you were supposed to see fireworks whenever you touched someone you loved. This felt stronger than fireworks...but I couldn't be in love could it? I'd only just met the girl today...

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't sleep. This was abnormal for me seeing as I was usually a very calm person and was always said to be "the one who was able to fall asleep anywhere even during an apocalypse".. Tonight was different though. My mind was filled with images of Alice with her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was beautiful and the moment I saw her I KNEW she was the one. I just knew. After what seemed like hours of insomnia, I couldn't take it any longer so I stood up and went to the living room, switching on the television to find something that would hopefully distract me from Alice Cullen and bore me to sleep.  
I was flicking through the channels mindlessly when I heard two doors opening. I looked up to see both Edward and Emmet coming out of their rooms.

"can't sleep?" I asked them with a chuckle.  
"yup" Edward replied as he sat down next to me on the sofa. Emmet just grunted which I took as a yes.

"so what should we do about Esme?" I cringed remembering the look she had given us before dragging Carlisle back to their room. I mean, we're teenage boys! We obviously have done things that would have disappointed her, but this was probably the worst thing we've done. I saw in her eyes it was more disappointment than anger...

"what do you mean what should we do about Esme?" Emmet asked.  
"I don't know man...she looked pretty upset about what we did...we should do something for her just to say sorry or something." I replied

Emmet suddenly jumped up. "LET'S MAKE HER A GIANT HAMBURGER WITH LOTS AND LOTS O-MMMPPPHHH" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Edward had thrown one of the massive cushions from our sofa at his head. Emmet flung the pillow off him and cried: "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
"EMMET there are other people in this house who are sleeping you know!" I hissed.  
"besides, let's do something that Esme would appreciate and not something that you hope she will not finish and give to you!" Edward added.  
"pffffft. That was so not what I was thinking.." Emmet retorted, sticking his tongue out at us in the process.  
I rolled my eyes chucking.  
"how about we cook her breakfast in bed!" Edward offered. Emmet's eyes grew wide. "with eggs benedict and crispy bacon and orange juice and toast and hot chocolate and BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!" he practically squealed.  
"uuuuhh...sure" Edward laughed.  
"let's wake up early tomorrow so we can get everything ready before Esme wakes up." I said.  
"yeah we should head to bed" Edward said while yawning and with that we all stood up and went to our respective rooms and I finally fell asleep dreaming about Alice.

**A.N**

**To both NEW AND OLD Fans/Readers**

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I want to try something NEW. :)**  
**After every chapter PLEAASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN!**

**every week ill pick an idea from the reviews for the next chapter, develop it, maybe work with the person who gave me the idea and give a SHOUTOUT to whoever helped me! DEAL OR NO DEAL ;)**


End file.
